Head over Heels
by themoonprincesswhowasarabbit
Summary: Serena and the girls join a gymnastics place and find a group of guys they never expected to see. Senshi/Shinnettou Serena/Darien
1. Lita's Idea Serena's Capture

"Come on Serena! I really wanna show you something!" A tall brunette yelled happily, eagerly dragging a slight blonde by the wrist. "LITA! LET ME GO!" She struggled in vain upsetting her ice cream cone. "My ice cream!" She wailed, watching it plop onto the hot sidewalk. But Lita wouldn't stop. "I'll buy you another one later! You've got to see this!"

They stopped outside a huge building with a new sign just outside that proudly caught the girls' eye.

JUUBAN GYMNASTICS

"I signed us all up!" Lita said cheerfully. Serena looked at her suddenly rather nervously. "When you say 'us' do you mean-"Impatient to start, Lita pulled Serena inside. They went into the Women's locker where they found Mina, Raye, and Amy already dressed in their leotards. "Mission: Capture Serena completed!" Lita said triumphantly as soon as she saw them. The girls laughed and tossed two leotards at Lita and Serena. "You should get dressed, Serena; our lesson starts in five minutes." Serena grumbled but she cheered up a bit as she slipped hers on, glad that her friends had at least thought to buy it in her favorite color. She wound her long pigtails around her buns until the loops were only just shoulder length and with that, she pushed the door open.

The gym was bigger than any she had seen in her life and it looked like a playground. There were two sets of uneven bars in one corner, several beams in another, vaults dividing the two, ring sets hanging high and lazy from the ceiling, and all sorts of mats littering the floor. "Wow!" Serena gasped, drinking it all in. A woman with a short brown bob called for their attention. "My name's Hakiri and I'll be your instructor. First, we're going to warm up and stretch." She ran through the exercises so quickly and unhesitatingly, it made Serena's headache. She was lost in thought when she saw a man with familiar dark hair on the bars, expertly pulling himself over and onto the first one. He drew himself up calmly and sprung, catlike onto the second bar, his hands and waist supporting him. Serena gasped as the gymnast swung and pulled himself up again, only this time in a handstand. Serena never took her eyes off his lean athletic form as it twisted off and leaped, landing crouched. The man straightened and turned around and with a shock of recognition, Serena stared.

_Was that really Darien?_


	2. What Happened to Look Before You Leap?

Author's note: Gymnastics is usually something difficult for those over 5 foot 5 (or 177cm, for you non-US types. So to remedy that, just pretend those bars Darien was using earlier are at maximum height. I also took the liberty of having him demonstrate his beam skills later on with a beam twice the standard size. You may not have noticed my errors earlier but I felt a little guilty so I'm coming clean.

I'll stop talking so you can read now, kay?

Puzzled by Serena's lack of attention, Hakiri looked in the direction the girl was staring in and smirked. That's Chiba Darien, in case you were wondering about the view." Serena turned red with anger. "The Jerkwad is not good-looking!" Mina put on a sly smile similar to Hakiri's. "She didn't say anything about his attractiveness, Serena." Serena clenched her fists, looking daggers. "I said-"

"Actually, Hakiri's comment could have meant any number of things such as his show of strength and that sort of thing. It was was you who heard the comment and interpreted it as a remark about Darien's good looks." Ami said helpfully. Serena's head buzzed as she tried to understand what the bluenette said. She heard someone's deep breathing behind her and knew what was coming next.

"Hello, Jerkwad." She said haughtily, hoping to restore some dignity. Darien smiled and went it for the kill. "So you don't think I'm good-looking, Meatball Head? It sure seems like you do." Serena glared at him. "Only an idiot would find you attractive, Chiba." Darien crossed his arms. "Well it's not like you don't fit the bill, Meatball Head. Besides, why else would you be in a gymnastics place than if you were stalking me?" Serena saw red. "I'm interested in a class here you dumbass! Why don't you go do us all a favor and shove a needle up your ass! Maybe that'll deflate your ego!" Mina and Raye were dying of laughter. They'd never heard Serena swear before-not even when facing the Negaverse! (A/N hasn't anyone noticed they never swear? I'm not the type to cuss unnecessarily, but if you ask me, there were some situations where I'd drop the s-word a few times.) Darien didn't back down. "Why bother trying? You can't walk five steps without falling on your face and flashing the world." That was the last straw for Serena. "I'll show you walking!" She hissed, streaking off toward the vaults. A look of alarm suddenly crossed over Hakiri's face when she realized what the raging girl was doing. "Come back here, Serena! I haven't even showed you how to use a springboard properly!" Panic washed over her friends' faces. She wasn't going to be so stupid as to expose them, right?

Serena felt herself flying along the track. She saw a springboard. 'I guess I'm supposed to use that. Oh, well,' She thought as she skipped it entirely and sailed through the air. For half a second she was perfectly still in a handstand. Her back arched and she pushed off the vault with her hands, landing on her feet, her arms up in a calm salute.

Darien looked astonished.

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy were ready to lecture the hell out of her.

And somewhere in Serena's mind, it dawned on her the seriousness of what she had done. "Oh, Gods." She breathed.

You like? If it makes you sick, get over it and review! If you love it, review! I was kidding about the first part, honest.


	3. Wait a MinuteAren't You Dead?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

Darien studied the girl intently, Serena was what, four foot eleven? She was a foot shorter than the vault-it was way too tall for even an experienceD gymnast her height to attempt-and certainly not without a spring board! Further more, she was supposed to be an amateur! Where had she learned to jump like that? Unbidden, an image of Sailor Moon leaping and dodging energy blasts from Negaverse creatures came into his mind. Get a hold of yourself he told himself roughly.

Serena walked timidly toward her friends, expecting them to drag her away and tell her off.

She was not disappointed.

"I can't believe you, Serena! You almost blew our cover!" Raye ranted. Serena looked shamefaced. "I know, I'm sorry, you guys. It's just that Darien made me so angry I forgot myself. I'll try to ignore him okay?" Raye felt her anger melt away and she gave Serena a hug. "That was pretty stupid of him to accuse you of stalking him." She smiled. "But somehow I think you one-upped him today." In the meantime, Amy had taken out her Mercury Computer. "You guys!" Serena, Lita, Mina, and Raye turned to look at their friend who was uncharacteristicallly bouncing in excitement. I figured out why Serena was able to jump like that!"

"H-how?" Serena asked uncertainly. Amy beamed. "You see, every time we transform, a little magic is absorbed by our human selves. Overtime, our glamour will fade but we'll be able to use our powers even in our civilian forms!"

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT!" Everyone screeched. Amy shook her head. "I'm just glad I got the answer," She grumbled. "Let's just go back inside; Hakiri and Darien are probably getting suspicious." Ami sighed with disappointment at their lack of interest in her discovery. Didn't they care? She looked in askance at Serena but she had already gone back in. Lita put an understanding hand on her shoulder. (A/N: They're friends, people.) "I'm sorry, Ames. We'll have a Scout meeting and talk about your stuff later, 'kay?" The bluenette looked a little less irritated. "Great. Then we can discuss why you signed us up for gymnastics and when you're going to get the money to pay for it." She smiled, causing Lita to flush. 'Shit.'

Hakiri was waiting for them and she was not the slightest bit happy about it. "Get it together you five; we're picking events for you to start off in. Every month we'll rotate and a trainer will be assigned to each event to teach you properly. Now, there are four events that are open to girls: vault, uneven bars, beam, and floor. Pick one."

"I'll take bars." Said Lita.

"Vault's mine!" said Mina, flashing a v-is-for-Victory sign.

"I guess I'll do beam." Amy said uncertainly, eying it with a wary look. (A/N: I don't blame her: I'm clumsy period, but three feet in the air? That's a bit intimidating.)

"That leaves floor for me." Raye grinned, but Serena looked furious. "No, floor's mine," She whined. Why did Raye have to be so difficult? "Mine!" Raye insisted.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Hands off, Pyro!"

"Ditto, Ditz!"

"SHUT UP!" Hakiri roared, startling the two. Serena nearly jumped at the sound. "There is another option, Serena. You can be all-around. I think you can handle it most of all, judging by your skill with the vault earlier." Raye gaped like a fish but no sound came out. She mentally slapped herself for not beating Serena to the vault. 'I could have been doing all-around too!' She thought wistfully. Hakiri continued. "So, now that you've picked out events you'll want to know who's going to give you hell for the next two weeks. Yo! Jed! Neph! Zoi! Mal! Chiba!" Five scowling men walked over. "Drill sergent, much, Hakiri?" One of them retorted. The girls stared while the five guys came over, grinning and acting like the best of friends. The silver-haired boy gave Mina the thumbs-up and she started, visibly shaken.

Malachite.

The strawberry blonde man next to him looked at Amy with a roguish grin. She paled in instant recognition.

Zoicite.

A similarly long-haired gentleman nudged Zoicite and looked speculative. Lita furrowed her eyebrows. Had she seen him before?

She hadn't, but Amy, Raye, and Serena had and they whispered his name into the brunette's ear.

Nephlite.

Blood and anger and something else both strange and familiar pounded through Raye's ears as she stared at the blonde instructor who'd ignored his companions to grin at her with the devil's lust in his eyes. She knew him all too well.

Jadeite.

Serena watched her friend stiffen with surprise and fear as they witnessed their once deceased enemies act like total strangers. 'This can't be real. It just can't.' She closed her eyes and tried to remember how they had all died. Her mind was blank. Come to think of it, she had never seen any of them die. (A/N: Pretend that she hadn't seen Zoicite kill Nephlite or killed Malachite.) They'd just all returned to the Negaverse and never been seen again. She frowned and looked at Darien. How long had that jerk known them, anyway?

R&R&R or R! (Read and Relax and Review or Reply!) Or, you could just do the first two, it's okay.


	4. Pairing Up and Being Turned Down

Disclaimer: 私は船員の月を所有しない.

Author's Note: Sorry to confuse you, minna, but I'll just take a moment to clear things up. Okay, in my version of events, all the generals have been killed and there's just Beryl and a bunch of youma. Sailor Venus showed up, no one knows who's the Moon Princess, Darien's identity as Tuxedo Mask is still a secret, he doesn't trust the girls, and the rainbow crystals are divided between the Scouts and Mask, though they can't seem to activate them. That answer everything?

If it doesn't, message me.

Hakiri didn't miss the furtive looks shot on both sides. 'Well this'll be a little against the rules but what the heck?' "Ahem, ladies, this is my harem of wise asses otherwise known as your instructors. Introduce yourselves, guys." Jadeite walked up immediately to Raye. "I'm Jadeite Minararu. I'm an expert in floor. But I could be one in bed too, if you gave me lesson or two." He said to Raye, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Raye Hino. I'm interested in Floor-but not in you." She muttered. Nephlyte tried his luck with Lita. "Nephlyte Koushitsu, I do bars. Need a big, strong man to teach you, them, gorgeous?" Lita took the hand he proffered and squeezed it, just hard enough to make him wince. "Lita Kino. So, who's that big strong man you're talking about? It can't be you." Nephlyte's lips tightened and Zoicite put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Not your day, is it, Neph?" Zoicite said, smiling warmly at the pretty bluenette hiding behind his friend's love interest. "I'm not like that pervert," He assured Amy. "My name's Zoicite Koubutsu and I'm a beam type." Malachite grinned and cut him off. "That's cause he's also an ex-ballet type." Zoicite's ears turned red. "You just had to say that didn't you, Mal?" Amy giggled despite herself. "I'm Amy Mizuno, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be my teacher if you're the beam expert." "Yes, ma'am," He said, looking triumphant. Amy grinned evilly. "Let's get started, Ballet Man." Zoicite groaned at the nickname and headed off to the beams. Malachite shook his head in amusement before looking back at Mina. "Malachite Kousecki, vault extraordinaire, at your service." He said jokingly. Mina pretended to curtesy. "Mina Aino, Ego Puncturer, at yours. And believe me you need it. Malachite stared disbelievingly while the blonde sauntered away.

Then it was just Darien, Hakiri, and Serena left.

Serena looked nervous suddenly, realizing who Hakiri assigned her to. "Hakiri," She said anxiously."Could I go with Mina to the vault?" Hakiri looked at her like she was insane. "What, and be bored for an entire month? No way, Tskino. You've got that down pat. You've got what it takes to be All-Around and we both know it. That's why I assigned you Chiba. He's the best of the best and the only all-around teacher I've got."

"But-"

"No buts. If you've got a problem with him, work it out. I've got another class to teach." And with that, Hakiri left.

Darien chuckled, watching the tiny blonde fume silently. "Shall we?" He said. To his surprise, Serena grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and dragged him down to eye level. "Listen up, Chiba. You may think that just because my friends are easy to charm I am too, but you know what? I'm not. I can see right through you, Darien." Darien raised an eyebrow. "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm trying to pick you up, Meatball Head." He said coolly. Serena looked satisfied. "Besides," He added. "It'd take an overdose of love potion to make anyone think that way about you, Meatball Head." He ducked as she threw a nearby wrist guard at his head, still managing to catch it with his right hand. "Throw me three more, Meatball Head. I want to start you off with handstands."

Two hours and a half later, five very sore and tired girls made their way out of the Women's Locker Room. "I can't believe you signed us up for this everyday for two hours! What the hell is wrong with you, Lita!" Raye stormed. Lita squirmed "I'll explain at the temple." Mina glared at her. "You better have a good reason for it, Lita; I almost split a nail!" Amy waved a pocketbook faintly. "I've got enough money for the bus there; I'm too tired to walk." The others nodded and drifted out of the lobby.

"Gol, Raye sure is purty." Jadeite said dreamily. Nephlyte snorted. "You're a lovesick idiot, Jed. She totally turned you down, remember?" Zoicite shot a wet towel at him that whipped him upside the hand. "Oh please, Nephlyte. You're not much better. Big strong man? Not your best pick-up line."

"Shut up, Ballet Man." Nephlyte muttered, rubbing his head. Zoicite was livid. "Don't call me that!" He screeched. Malachite and Darien rolled their eyes. "You guys gossip like a bunch of girls." Darien told them. "Chicks, not girls, Darien. When you use informal speech, you should use it thoroughly." Zoicite corrected him.

The room was silent. "What?" Zoicite asked, perplexed. "Eh…Nothing, Zoi," Malachite said quickly. He glanced dubiously at Darien. "Yeah. Um, never mind what I was going to say." "Well it certainly wasn't anything complimentary about Meatball Head." Malachite said slyly. Darien glared at him. "First of all, that's my name for her, and second, of course not, she's a real pill!"

"She's not bad looking in that leotard, though," Nephlyte said fairly.

"Plus she must be good if you're Hakiri's only choice." Jadeite added. Darien scowled. "Cut it out, you two. You know full well what a matchmaker she can be. Look at how she got those girls to do private lessons with you lot every day! You'll be slipping them rings by the end of the month." Nobody was listening. Hey don't you guys care?" Darien yelled. It was a wry Malachite who spoke for the others. "Darien, I think the answer is no." Darien shook his head and tugged a sweatshirt over his head. "Damn fools," He muttered under his breath.

'Reincarnation certainly hadn't made them any less a pain in his ass-even if they've turned to our side.'


	5. Something's JustStrange

"What's all this?" Luna meowed in confusion. The girls were on the temple steps, eating the muffins Raye's grandpa had made them. "Lita," Serena answered, voice a little muffled by the three muffins she'd stuffed in her mouth. She quickly swallowed. "Signed us all up for gymnastics seven days a week for two hours"

"Well that sounds like a great way to continue your training. What's the matter with that?" Luna asked, puzzled by the looks the four girls were shooting her. "She wants to use the funds from the Sailor V game to pay for it." Mina accused. "What?" Artemis yowled. The Sailor V game savings were for Sailor Business like paying damages to public property. Luna ignored him, pacing as she thought aloud. "I suppose you could use the funds, Lita." The others looked annoyed. Extra training on top of School and Sailor Business? "Luna cleared her throat and addressed them all. "I want you all to make sure you're working hard. Especially you, Serena. You always rely on Tuxedo Mask or the other scouts to save you. Make if you take this up, you'd shape up a little." Serena's shoulders slumped. She didn't mean to lag behind or klutz out the way she usually did, but for some reason she just wasn't as comfortable with being a scout the way the others were. She'd watched as they all transformed and took on their positions like a glove; smooth and practiced, like they'd been fighting for years. Serena hugged her knees, resting her face on them. She was silent for the rest of the meeting while the others talked, unaware of the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks.

At the end, Serena turned to Mina, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Hey Mina? Do you think Luna can stay with Artemis for a little bit? I have some stuff to do." Mina looked taken aback. "Well, yeah, okay, sure." She replied. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on but she had a pretty good idea. For a moment, she stopped and watched her friend walk away into the darkness. Then she too, made her way home.

There was no bounce in her step as Serena silently crossed the street. She was lost in thought, eyes on the sidewalk. When she came across a pair of wing –tipped shoes she automatically walked around them. A hand on her head broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up into a pair of strangely concerned blue eyes. "Serena? Are you all right?" Darien asked. Her head didn't feel feverish. He mentally checked her over for bruises, cut and unexplained patches of dirt but found nothing. 'So she isn't hurt physically,' He thought. He happened to glance at her eyes and with shock; he noticed that they were red-rimmed and swollen. 'Who or what made her cry?' He wondered. A powerful, sudden urge to comfort came over Darien, but he tried hard to suppress it.

'She'd be freaked if I did that.' He thought, but to ease his conscience he compromised.

"Come on, Meatball Head, I'll take you home." He sighed, putting one warm arm around her shoulders. Serena barely nodded, which only served to worry Darien more. 'Jesus, she's more out of it than I thought. Thank god it was me who found her and not some sick pervert! Wait! Why am I so damn concerned?' Confusing thoughts infiltrated his mind as he followed her home, right arm still looped around her shoulders.

Serena stopped in front of a white house with red shutters and cheerful light coming from the windows. "Thanks," She said numbly. Before he could think, Darien's hand shot out and patted her on the head. "See you tomorrow, Meatball Head." He said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. Serena looked up, uncertainty clear in her now-dry eyes and nodded, going back into her house. Darien stood on her driveway and watched the long blonde hair disappear into the doorway, feeling something rising in his throat.

That was the first night he saw the Princess's face.


	6. The Princess's Request

I don't own Sailor Moon. I clearly don't have enough to buy a Coke, let alone the rights to Sailor Moon with the spare change in my purse.

Chapter Six

"_Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask turned toward the angelic voice, pierced with longing. "Princess!" He breathed. He ran to her and she stepped out of the darkness. Tuxedo Mask paused in wonder and disbelief. The Princess was unbearably beautiful, her face similar in every respect to Serena's but older, solemner, and more knowing than that girl had ever looked. Her pink lips were curved into a smile brighter and warmer than any Darien had ever seen Serena give._

_And it was one meant for him._

_The Princess slipped her arm into his. "Let us walk, Tuxedo Mask. I need to ask something of you," Darien nodded and they began to walk along a garden path. Finally, the girl spoke. "Tuxedo Mask, you can't be unprotected."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked, confused._

"_Like Sailor Moon needs her Scouts, Tuxedo Mask needs his Generals Jadeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite, and Malachite." She paused, seeing his face. "You're not weak, Tuxedo Mask; In fact, you're a formidable soldier on your own. But you need your own team to lead and protect and be protected by, for the sake of your mission." She said, knowing what was going through his mind. Darien still felt somewhat bewildered. "You keep telling me to join the Generals. But you know they're dead. Or at least were," He replied, thinking of the four guys at the gym he'd befriended. They were the only friends he had besides Andrew and Rita. "And even if my friends are who I think they were, they aren't…themselves. They don't even remember the Negaverse." The Princess smiled and kissed his cheek. "If anyone can get them back, that would be you, Darien." She let her hand fall from his cheek and walked away as the dream was coming to its end._

Darien woke with a start, still affected by his dream. "What did she mean by that last part?" He thought. He got up and pulled on some sweats and went out to the balcony to think. It calmed him to look out at the view from his balcony, to see Juuban sleepy, unconcerned and at peace at this hour. He ran his hands through his hair thinking. "If anyone can get them back, that would be me. Why did she use my Earth name when I was Tuxedo Mask?" He exhaled thoughtfully. "Maybe using my real name was supposed to be a clue. Like an ability I can use untransformed." He racked his brains and tried to tick them off out loud. "Roses, ESP, Pyschometry, Hypnosis, stre- HYPNOSIS!" A dubious look came over him as he tried to imagine that scene playing out. "She's not serious, is she?"

Almost in answer to his cosmic question, his head began to throb and he sunk to the floor, feeling Sailor Moon's transformation. He let himself succumb to the pain, knowing that it would do no good to resist. After a few minutes, Tuxedo Mask stood up in his place and jumped onto the balcony railing and then down onto the city below.

Rate and Comment Please!


	7. Love is a Twisted Thing

Love is a Twisted Thing

Warning: Raye-bashers won't like this one.

Disclaimer: Can I buy the rights to Sailor Moon with a Visa card? If so, I can own it. Let me know would you.

Chapter Seven

Early that same morning, Raye woke up in a cold sweat. 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream." She chanted under her breath as she splashed cold water on her face. She breathed hard and flashing images assaulted her mind. She saw herself kissing Jadeite, the scouts watching her with fearful eyes, him glaring at her the way he had the first time she saw him, back when she first learned she was Sailor Mars. A last image came and he was lunging seductively at her with a sword in his hand, her shrieking "I love you" as he stabbed her. Raye tried to shut them out but the visions still tortured her with their grim expectations. Raye gave up on sleep completely and went out to do her chores, hoping their monotonous routine would soothe her somehow. She was just sweeping the steps when she saw Amy approaching her, looking just as wan and tired as she felt. "What are you doing, Amy?" She asked. Amy tucked her textbook into her bag and sighed. "I couldn't sleep and I can't concentrate on my studies." She admitted. Raye's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "That doesn't sound much like you, Amy; what's wrong?" Amy didn't speak; she simply wrapped her arms around herself as if that alone could keep her together. Realization flooded her friend's mind as she figured out what was wrong. "It's Zoicite-isn't it?" Amy nodded numbly. "Are you thinking about Jadeite?" She asked. Raye gripped her broom so hard her knuckled were taut and white. "I don't know what to do, Amy. It's easy enough for you to say to forget about him but I can't! My body betrays me when I'm around him. It's like I'm fighting myself-and losing. You don't understand!" She said in a half-dead whisper of rage as Amy opened her mouth. "You're lucky! All you have to do is imagine that he's a girl and poof! There goes the attraction! You have no idea what I'm going through!" A hand clamped onto her arm and Raye found it held in the bluenette's surprisingly strong grip. "I understand more than you know, Raye." Amy said coldly, her voice as frigid as any Mercury Bubble she'd ever cast. "You know damn well what my feelings for Zoicite are. I know he used to be a woman. I know he might still be our enemy. But my heart doesn't give a shit about any of that!" Raye looked at her but she was too far gone to pay attention. "I love him; no matter if he's a man or a woman. Am I miserable enough to sympathize with you now, Raye?" She asked bitterly. Raye hugged the emotional girl (A/N: She seems to be a warm and fuzzy kind of girl in this fic, doesn't she? In my defense, you can't really make her mean all the time, you know.) and rocked her quietly. Amy broke down and cried with her and for a long time the sound of grown-up heart breaking sobs filled the air. Grandpa Hino watched the two from a distance. He was crying too, but smiling in spite of his tears. Chad woke up at the sound. He made to walk toward the girls but the old man stopped him. "Leave them alone, Chad." He admonished. "There are some tears neither you nor I can wipe away." He glanced once more at his granddaughter before going back into his. Chad followed suit, a bemused look on his face.

Raye and Amy broke apart, looking sheepish. "Sorry." They muttered. Neither could think of what to say for a long time until the silence was broken by the appearance of a particularly large youma. "Get the others over here, Amy!" Raye said as she flung a charm at the creature and transformed. Amy took out her communicator, inwardly glad for the distraction. Nothing took her mind off things quite like a youma attack.

Serena woke up at 6:30 to the sound of her communicator beeping hysterically. Sleepily she pressed the glowing Mercury button. "Wha?" She mumbled. Mercury looked exasperated. "Serena, wake up! Attack at the temple, hurry up!" The screen flashed and Mercury was gone. Serena got up and made a grab for her uniform. This was not her kind of morning.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars leapt away from the blast of energy the monster had aimed at her as she shot flames at it. Her muscles ached from yesterday's gymnastics training and she was slowing down despite her efforts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sailor Moon jumping into action. "What took you so long?" She said angrily, darting away from the line of fire. (sorry, bad irony there.) "I live on the other side of town, Pyro!" She shot back, forgetting that the youma was still there. She gasped in pain as a burst of dark energy tore into her right arm and shoulder. Mars watched horrified as Sailor Moon stood painfully upright and glared at her assailant, who made to target her again. It was stopped by a red rose that struck its hand, rendering it incapable of blasting anymore. Sailor Moon turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing beside her, looking apologetic. "I got here when I could." He said quietly. Sailor Moon struggled to lift the tiara from her head with her injured hand and threw it, feeling herself falling into a blessed darkness.

Tuxedo Mask caught her before she hit the ground. "Was she distracted?" He asked, eyes flashing behind the mask. Sailor Mars gulped and nodded, looking shaken. Tuxedo Mask's voice turned sharp. "Distractions are common in battle, Scouts, however they ought to be directed at the enemy and diverted from your friends." His eyes softened, looking down on Sailor Moon's prone body but he reluctantly set her down on the grass before Sailor Mercury and vanished into the forest. 'I couldn't take her with me, what if she discovered who I am?' He thought, trying to appease the guilt that was threatening to strangle his heart. He closed his eyes and de-transformed in front of his building.

Serena walked slowly into her classroom, on time for once. Amy had tended to her arm and bandaged it but it still stung a little when she moved. She sat down heavily in her seat. Miss Haruna looked taken aback. "Serena, are you alright?" She asked. Serena's mouth quirked into a small smile but she said nothing, worrying Miss Haruna more. The teacher started to call roll, hoping that whatever Serena was going through was just a phase. She'd grown somewhat attatched to the spacey girl.

'Bump.'

Darien turned around to see a short blonde falling backwards. Automatically, he grabbed her wrist to steady her.

Serena's eyes widened in shock, but she couln't bit back her scream of pain. He let go, almost immediately and she fell on her knees, cradling her right arm. Darien knelt to look in her eyes.

"Meatball Head. What happened to you?"

Hey, R&R.


	8. Psychometry, Guy Time, and a really weir

Chapter 8:

Psychometry, Guy Time, and a really weird Bet

Disclaimer: Okay, there's another solution to this. Anyone got a magic lamp with a genie in it? If so, I could really use it to ask for a super sweet-not to mention hot-boyfriend, perfect ACT scores and of course, the rights to Sailor Moon. How about it? Eh…minna, you there?

Oh well.

Serena gritted her teeth. "Nothing." Darien was angry. "Look-you're hurt and if you think I'm going to let you try to act like a damned martyr, think again!"

"I'm not some martyr!"

"Then shut up and let me take care of that arm of yours!" Without hesitation, he put a gentle hand on her arm and closed his eyes, mentally sending her his energy. Serena shivered. The sensations running up her skin were at once both stimulating and relaxing and the pain seemed to go farther and farther away. "What was that?" She asked, wide-eyed with confused admiration. Darien shifted slightly, realizing what he'd done. "It's something I picked up in Holistic Medicines class." He replied carefully, an uncharacteristic speculation showed in the blonde's blue eyes and it made Darien uneasy. Did she not believe him? The look lingered for barely a moment before it was replaced with a panicked expression. "Eep! I'm gonna be so late for class and Hakiri's gonna chew me out for being late!" She looked dubiously at Darien who was hardly holding back laughter. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Eh-Serena? You can't be late if you're arriving with your coach."

"Well, why aren't you on time then?" She asked acidly

"Abuse of power, what can I say?" He shrugged, helping her to her feet. "Besides, knowing you, you were going to late anyway." Serena looked ready to kill him. "I was not-"

"Come on, Meatball Head!" Yelled Darien as his hand closed around her wrist and dragged her off to the gym.

"Ugh. What am I doing wrong, Darien?" Serena was flat on her back after her sixth attempt at a back handspring . Hakiri had been spotting her while Darien watched to critique her. Still, no matter what she tried, Serena wound up kissing carpet more than anything else. She looked at him, exasperatedly waiting for what he was going to say. "I know what it is. The problem isn't your arch or your shoulders; the problem is your hips."

"What?" Hakiri let out a snort of laughter as Serena blushed furiously.

"What's wrong with my hips?" She asked defensively. Now it was Darien's turn to go red. "Um well you need to…open them." Serena shot him a fierce look. "Pervert!" She screeched, taking off her wrist guard and chucking it at his head. He narrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't thinking like that, Meatball Head! In order to land properly you need to open your hips so you can land on your feet! " Serena scowled. "Okay then, jerk." 'It's like he's completely switched personalities or something. And he says I have mood swings!' She set her jaw and threw herself back, hands barely touching the ground and stomach pulling her legs over, and her feet hit the ground with a satisfying smack. "Gotcha!" She yelled happily. A crooked smile passed swiftly over Darien's face before it turned back into its customary smirk. "Five more, Meatball Head, and then they'll be doubles!" He smiled again at the sound of her wordless protest, noticed only by Hakiri, whose dark lips had curved into a knowing, secretive smile.

Darien left the gym in unusually high spirits and even his friends were puzzled. "Dude, whose long legs did you get tangled up in?" asked Nephlyte, a lecherous smile smile forming on his face. Darien looked disgusted. "Take a cold shower, Neph! Look, can't I just be happy we got off early and we can still go to Andrew's?"

The other four exchanged looks.

"No."

"Then I guess I've disappointed you, sorry." Darien shrugged Zoicite looked skeptical. "Something is going down and you're not telling us. As punishment, you have to drive us to the Arcade in your Ferrari." Darien groaned and led the way to his apartment. 'Condescending, smart-ass, manipulating little-' He growled to himself.

"Hey, Andrew." Darien called. He sat down at a booth with Jadeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite, and Malachite right at his heels. Andrew shook his head. "I don't believe it. Am I the only one on Earth who thinks guys doing gymnastics is gay?" Darien lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know about that, Andrew, but I do know you're the only one around here who would wear that god-awful apron voluntarily."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Andrew grumbled. "So what'll it be?"

Darien laughed. "Mineral water, Zoicite's paying." At this, Zoicite glowered. "Fine, a coke, Malachite's buying."

Malachite looked startled but he grinned evilly at Jadeite. "Evian, please, and put it on Jadeite's bill."

Jadeite scowled. "Root beer, put it on Nephlyte's tab."

Nephlyte brightened. "Then I guess to eat a burger at Darien's expense! Thanks!" He joked. Andrew came with their orders and sat down with them. The Crown was closed and no one was around besides them. On days like this, when the guys got off work early, he liked to close shop early as well so they could catch up.

"So what's new?" Andrew asked as he squeezed into the already crowded booth. "Well what's not new is the fact that you keep prying into our love lives." Zoicite answered, a look of mock-horror coming over his face. "It's so traumatic what you've put me through! I've been pushed onto so many blind dates I'm about ready to run to my Malachite for comfort!" Malachite snorted derisively. "You wish, Zoi. Seriously, you're as bad as…" Malachite paused, unsure of how to fill in the blanks.

"Yes?" teased Andrew, waiting for Malachite to finish.

"Did I say something? I'm pretty sure I didn't. But if I was, it was probably something along the lines of 'that's a cool apron' Eheheheh." Malachite babbled, hoping to distract the nosy arcade guy. He looked to his friends for assistance but it was clear from their amused faces that they were throwing him to the sharks.

Typical.

"Would the mystery woman's name be Mina Aino." Andrew asked, amused by the usually serious man's antics.

He took Malachite's openmouthed look of surprise as a yes. "I thought so," He said, smirking.

"How did you know that?" Nephlyte asked in amazement. Andrew beamed. "People in love tend to unconsciously adopt the object of their affection's behaviors and mannerisms."

Jadeite looked blankly at him. "What?" He asked unintelligently. "When you've got the hots for someone, you act like them."

"Oh, okay." Jadeite nodded. "By the way, where did you learn that?" Zoicite asked suspiciously.

"_Pyschology Today._" Andrew answered automatically. "Jed, what's that?" Andrew's attention was suddenly drawn to a hand-print like redness along his friend's cheek. Jadeite touched his face instinctively.

"Ah…well, you see, one of my students didn't appreciate my helping her stretch." Jadeite stammered. Nephlyte smirked.

"What he means to say is that he groped a certain Raye Hino as he attempted to push her into her center splits and she slapped the hell out of him."

The booth shook with laughter. After a few minutes Andrew caught his breath and tried to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry, man, but that's the stuff chick flicks are made of!" Jadeite looked hurt. "Well it's better than yesterday! Yesterday I accidently suggested that she uncross her legs when doing a forward roll and she nearly broke my jaw! I think she's starting to warm up to me." He reasoned. The others exchanged amused glances but they didn't say a word until they saw a glint in Andrew's eye that could only mean trouble.

"Uh…Andrew? What are you thinking?" Darien asked fearfully. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say all of you have met someone and you haven't made one good move on them yet. I propose…a bet."

Nephlyte grinned. He loved bets, the higher the risks, the better. "What's the stakes?" He asked eagerly.

Andrew smiled. "A month's bill here."

Malachite looked somewhat suspicious. "What's the bet?"

"Whoever can get three dates with the same woman first gets to get here free for a month at the expense of the loser."

Hey, comment, minna!


	9. Reawakenings

"What're the rules?" Zoicite asked automatically. Andrew paused for a moment.

"1. No blackmail, threats, or bribes. It's gotta be legit interest."

"That's reasonable," Malachite said. Jadite looked disappointed. Odds were that was exactly what he'd had in mind.

"2. No stalking."

"Of course not!" Darien retorted, looking scandalized. He'd never stalk the Meatball Head. Stalking wasn't the word he'd use to describe his memorizing Serena's routes and daily schedule! Andrew obviously was insinuating something but to get a confession from him would be an act of God.

"3. And three," Andrew looked stern at this. "If they don't want to, they don't want to. Let it go."

"Want to what?" Nephlyte asked innocently.

"He means getting it on, you dirty man." Zoicite answered, delicately sipping the coke. He would have enjoyed that small victory had it not been for Nepflyte's retaliating slap on the back.

Malachite grinned in spite of himself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

It faded into a scowl. "Make me."

Neflyte didn't hesitate to try.

Another hour later, after Andrew threatened to sue them for destruction of his precious Arcade, the five left the Arcade in still recognizably high spirits.

Well all but Darien.

It weighed on his mind that he had to lift the Generals repressed memories but he didn't know how he could go through with it. Would their friendship be over? Would they go back to being enemies?

An entirely new and alien thought went through his head. What would _Serena_ do in this situation?

Serena?

Shouldn't he have been thinking of Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon had her own guard after all. But they fought to protect others, not the leader herself.

Serena's group though…

They were different. How often had he watched in jealousy as Amy sought to help the Meatball Head with her homework, Rei fuss over her like a mother hen, Lita viciously guard her, Mina simply being her partner in all things girly and criminal. They were a family, for better or worse.

And he was jealous.

This girl, who ALREADY had a family, had a second one. He couldn't even hold onto his real parents. The unfairness of it all killed him.

But what was even more unfair was that he wanted to be one of them.

He wanted to adore Serena, too.

WHAT!

Clearly this self-analysis thing wasn't working. AT ALL. The best thing to do would be to abandon all thought and do exactly what the Princess/ Serena look-alike wanted to do.

Maybe then, that would be the cure for this sudden onslaught of insanity.

"Let's take a walk in the park." Darien said suddenly.

Jadeite looked at him as if he were a rock talking. "What?"

"Let's go through the park." Darien repeated casually. Zoicite stared at him. "Why?"

"I feel like it."

"You know, just right then, you sounded like a rapist, Darien." Zoicite observed. Darien snorted. "As if. Only an idiot would want to rape you, pretty boy." As he spoke he walked away from them onto the path. The others followed behind him. "Why are we following the Would-be Rapist again?" Jadeite asked. Malachite shrugged. "Because." Some part of him however wondered why as well.

It was not far into the path when Darien stopped and turned around. "Stay calm." He said, eyes flashing gold. "He's rapist. Help!" Zoicite and Jadeite whimpered, clinging to Malachite and Neflyte as they did so. The two aforementioned men valiantly tried to rip them off.

But soon all four were still, transfixed.

"Imagine you are in a warm, safe place. Imagine you're in Elysion."

Their eyes glazed over.

"Sleep."

Elegantly, gently they sank to the ground, peaceful expressions on their faces. Even Malachite's face softened and he looked somehow younger than ever.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Was it working? It had to be!

"Let's go back years, centuries. Remember the past?" Darien said soothingly in a soft voice. Suddenly their expressions changed drastically, going from exhilaration, anger, love, sadness to pain. He witnessed their emotions then, at their most vulnerable.

It felt like he was intruding and yet somehow somewhere in his unconscious he knew that these memories were not private. He'd witnessed them all before.

Finally, gasping they stopped. They were in _pain_.

"Jadeite!"

"Neflyte!"

"Zoicite!"

Malachite!"

"WAKE UP!" He roared. At once their eyes snapped open and oaths hit the air.

"I betrayed you?"

"I was a pedophile?"

"I was gay?"

"I was a woman?" Shrieked Zoicite.

"I'd never!" Jadeite bellowed. "I served you faithfully, Master!" And with that he flung himself at Darien's feet.

A million questions and thoughts swirled through Darien's head.

"Master?"


	10. Terra

Chapter

Luna crept into her ward's bedroom. It was late and about the time a certain bunny would be asleep. She'd come in at this time hoping to catch Serena off-guard in the morning. She had a lot of apologies to make to the meatball head and she was not looking forward to making them. So she'd come in knowing Serena would be asleep, or more correctly dead to the world. After all there were few things the moon senshi prized more than a full night's rest.

It surprised her to note that the bed was made and empty. Where was the odango if she wasn't safe and sound in her bed? She padded onto the floor and came across a kotatsu piled high with heavy books and blond pigtails peeking out at the sides. Now she'd known that Mercury had not, in fact visited the blonde but she couldn't help but wonder. Where had all the books come from if not from the well-meaning bluenette? Serena didn't read, except for her comic books, and certainly not titles like _Grey's Anatomy _and _Holistic Healing_! It was completely and utterly out of character for her! Ridiculous! Absurd! The poor cat was so engrossed in her own thoughts she did not even notice the sleepy yawns that signaled one semi-conscious Serena.

"Luna?" She asked blearily, rubbing her eyes. "Why'd you come back?"

"We can address that in the morning. Serena, what's going on?" Luna unexpectedly yowled. Serena looked confused for a moment and then her expression cleared.

"Oh you mean the books! Well you know, I was wondering about people who could heal, without doctor's stuff or anything so I got a bunch of books out on it. But there's practically nothing on it except when you look through the paranormal stuff, on psycho, psychome-"

"Psychometry, Serena." Luna said wondering if she shouldn't check her ward's temperature. Since when had she been interested in something serious? Unless-

"Serena, do you know anything about Terra?"

Serena shook her head. Luna sighed and continued. "You should go to bed. I'll tell you in the morning."

"No, can't you tell me now, Luna?" She asked pleadingly. "Get ready for bed first, story second."Luna said firmly, and reluctantly she changed into a pair of pink pajamas. As she brushed her long hair Luna began her story.

"Now, long ago when the Cordon, birthplace of stars, gave life to the planets, from there also sprang forth the Gods. The Goddess of the Moon, the God of Mars, the God of Jupiter, and yes, the God of Earth. But Earth was a confused and wild young star and early in its birth there were great and terrible wars between the Gods over who held command. You see, Earth was the sole Wanderer with more than one god. Other stars had various incarnations of the same god but Earth had so many trying to overpower the others they decided to each invest a bit of their powers in an agreed upon avatar. They saw other gods give blessings to their champions and they did so, jealous of how great the others had become. So was born the first King of Earth and he ruled justly and died great leaving his son the throne, for in that time Earth's gods were unsure if a woman could handle such power. But time went on and the Gods went on, choosing champions and rulers. Sometimes they chose from a family line or they went to somebody completely different. Nevertheless the rulers they chose were great, powerful and terrible. Charlemagne was one and so was Genghis Khan. King Richard the Lion-Hearted, the Medici family, they were all of them chosen people of the gods. They had guarded their secret most carefully but it was not long before the Gods gave them stronger mystic powers. They were given the gift of hypnosis, and physical power connected with earth. They could walk on water or make a tree grow a thousand feet or build an oasis in the desert. They became psychics and clairvoyants and…" Luna paused. "They became healers, almost as an afterthought. It seems a wasted motion on the people who loved war but all the same the Gods gave it to them, eternally hopeful that it would help the ruler in his mission to bring Earth to same cultural and enlightened level as the other planets but again it failed until the Birth of Terra.

Terra was the chosen Princess of Earth. She loved its people like her own children and she believed with all her heart in the gods' dreams for Earth. She was a fierce warrior but a loving motherly woman and Princess and it was said that her beauty made even fair Aphrodite, or Venus as she is called, insecure. The Gods of Earth loved her and jealously guarded her, even gifting four others with powers to protect her known as Shittenou. Despite all their precautions it was a champion from the moon who sought to claim her, known as Tsuki-Yomi. He tried to capture her but was found by her Shittenou and was brutally murdered. They flung his body a thousand ways and in anger the God of the Moon cursed Terra's heir to come and commanded that he'd suffer for the Shittenou's crime and upon meeting the next champion's heir his fate would be sealed and be eternally damned.

Terra was very upset. She cried so much that she became weak and ill. The God felt pity and changed his curse, but only for her sake for he loved her and her star from afar. Terra's son would meet and love the lunar Champion's heir and his fate would be sealed and eternally damned but his salvation would be in his other half for without her he would be forever lost to a fate worse than hell.

Lo and Behold, Endymion was born as was Serenity and their love caused the destruction of two kingdoms but it was their love that convinced Selenity to sacrifice herself to save them for a new world," Luna finished. "That's the end of the story. Now go to bed Serena,"

Seerena ignored her. "So if Endymion is Terra's heir he has the same powers as she did? The water-walking, and healing and stuff?" She asked. Luna nodded. "Endymion was probably the best with his powers although I don't remember anything else about him. If we find Serenity she'll most likely know exactly what it is Endymion can do." And with that she nuzzled Serena's cheek and promptly went to a corner of the bed and fell asleep. Serena, however, was much too excited to even think of sleep. Somehow, she might have stumbled on Endymion! And to think he could be Darien, the snobby guy who made fun of her hair! He might be Serenity's Prince!

The smile slid off her face at that. It would be so like him to turn out to be someone special. Perfect, smart, sophisticated Darien wouldn't think twice about ruling a planet. He'd probably just pencil it into a planner or something.

All the while she had been running around protecting it.

She needed to leave, to walk around somewhere and just think. The park wouldn't be a bad place would it? She slipped on some sneakers, shorts, and a t-shirt and with practiced ease went out the window.

It was cool and light at night, a perfect night to mull things over. Walking through the gardens always soothed her and she suddenly had an image of herself, long ago, in a garden much like this one, picking flowers and dreaming of…well, she didn't know what. Before she could examine the thought further, she heard a sound like cries of pain.

Youma!

She hurried in the direction of the sound, keeping quiet (Ami would be so proud to know she was being cautious) and staying hidden.

Then she found the source of the disturbance.

Darien Shields was standing over four bodies, eyes startlingly gold as he watched the men squirm on the floor.

Then suddenly they sprang up, yelling absurdities, (that now that she thought about it, identifying each man by his interjection, were undoubtedly true) But it was Jadeite who shocked her,

"I served you faithfully Master!"

There was no if about it. Darien was Endymion. And if he was Endymion, perhaps he could lead her to Serenity. A pain suddenly went through her heart and she was confused. What was it? Wasn't it her duty to find and serve her Princess and make her happy? Why did it feel like she would be making herself unhappy in the process? Confusion was twisting her poor heart to bits and not for the first time she wished someone could make things right.

Even if it was Darien.


	11. Authors Note

I was about to launch myself into a depression over the lack of reviews when I realized something.

There's an awful lot of invisible readers here.

Stop. I'm not blaming you. I realize that I'm guilty of it too.

So tell you what. For every story, every chapter I read, I promise to review because I know others like me ask for reviews too and don't get them. It's really sad and I want to avoid giving them as much of a headache as I've got. So heads up for a lotta reviews because I'm not kidding, I'm reviewing EVERYTHING.

Don't let that guilt you into reviewing though. Just remember that I'm just like you, hoping that my stories really don't suck as much as I worry they do.

Okay?


End file.
